


you got the love

by ElasticElla



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 02, Tahani-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: In Attempt #429, Michael makes Tahani and Jason soulmates again.





	you got the love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teaotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/gifts).

> a huge thank you to teaotter for making a donation to Flippable \o/

Tahani gently pats her face dry, and really she’s feeling rather silly about this whole thing. She has forever to figure it out, but she’s so impatient, wants her fairy tale ending now. She can practically _taste_ perfection in the air, it’s never been so irritatingly close.

“Janet dear, do you have a moment?” 

Janet pops into her living room, and Tahani sniffs, smiling. “You know everything right?” 

“No. I do have unparalleled knowledge of the universe.”

“Right, can you tell me why Jianyu doesn’t- I mean, we’re soulmates and he won’t even talk to me! How are we to spend an eternity together if we can’t connect? I don’t- oh Janet, you’re my only hope. You will help me, won’t you?” 

“There are facts about other residents that my protocols do not allow me to share.” 

Tahani can feel herself deflate, eyes watering once more, remembers a certain conversation with Zuckerberg about privacy. “Right, right of course my dear.”

“While I cannot tell you why Jianyu has not broken his vow of silence, I can tell you his feelings about breaking it.” 

“Oh! That would be most helpful Janet. You truly are without equals.”

“There are currently 360,667,667 Janets in existence.” Tahani blinks at the number, and she has heard some rather large numbers in her day, and Janet continues on. “Jianyu is feeling afraid and confused.” Her mouth opens and closes a few times, an odd expression on Janet’s face, “That is all I am permitted to tell you.” 

Tahani sweeps her up in a hug, “Oh thank you, thank you so much Janet! I just know how to make him feel better about this transitional time. And no matter how many other Janets there are, you are my favorite Janet.” 

She cocks her head to the side, and Tahani says, “And do remember I was the best guest judge GBBO ever had, I know how to pick a perfect pastry!” She finishes with a giggle. 

“You were the guest host,” and she sounds just like Paul.

“Semantics,” Tahani dismisses. “Do you have a favorite television program?”

There’s a pop, and Janet disappears. Tahani supposes someone else must have called her, and stands up with a happy sigh. She has a new view of the Jianyu issue, will be approaching the whole thing differently. She hadn’t thought a monk would be fearful or confused in the afterlife, but then again, he is human. It’s only natural to have some insecurities about breaking a lifelong promise. And perhaps he expected something different in the afterlife? Oh, she does hope he’s pleased- would hate for her soulmate to be unhappy.

Tahani heads to the kitchen with a smile, she knows _just_ the scone recipe to match their upcoming conversation.

.

Tahani is sifting flour when Janet pops back into the kitchen. “I have watched all television shows ever created twice, I was unable to reach a conclusion.” 

“Oh.” Tahani isn’t sure what to make of that, can’t imagine not having preferences. “Would you like to do some baking? As my dear friend Bronwen says, there’s no trouble that can’t be solved with sugar.” 

“It is not a problem,” Janet says, but she also creates and dons a chef hat and apron. 

Tahani grins, “Lovely. We’re making raspberry white-chocolate scones.” 

“I’ve never, baked, anything before. Usually I create the final product.” 

Tahani smiles, “Well, this way you’ll see how the most important ingredient is added.” 

“…water?” 

“Love,” Tahani teases, and after a moment, Janet smiles and nods. 

.

There’s a minute left on the timer when Janet informs her that Michael is calling her before popping away. Sliding on the ove gloves- and oh has she missed this adorable pair, custom made with pink and yellow swirls and tragically burned in the unspeakable New Years incident of ‘05- Tahani double checks everything is clear. There’s a blank spot on the counter for the hot tray, a pot of black tea is nearly seeped, and the table is set in the smaller, cozier sitting room. 

Shrill beeps go off, and Tahani clears the timer, opening the oven. The scones look, and more importantly, smell absolutely divine and she pulls them out. (She does test one with a toothpick just in case, and it comes out clean.)

The side door opens, Jianyu emerging with a nod. 

“Ah! Wonderful timing, care to join me for some afternoon tea? I’ve just finished the Scattergood Scones. Have I told you Polly’s song Subsequently Lost was about me? Must be odd now that I’m not- I do hope she’s doing okay.” Tahani finishes placing the last scone on a platter, saying, “I have the sitting room set up.” 

Jianyu nods again, carefully picks up the rose teapot. 

Tahani flashes him a grin, her soulmate is so very close to the ideal man, she simply must get him to speak. They’re situated almost too quickly in the sitting room, the overbearing silence only broken by chewing. She thought she’d get used to the silence once she learned of her soulmate’s vow, but it feels the exact opposite.

Tahani takes one last sip of tea before speaking, needs to get this just right. “Jianyu, I do hope you’ll reconsider ending your vow of silence. While we have vastly different relationships with religion, I know it mustn’t been easy to learn the truth of the matter.” She would take his hands, but he’s holding a second scone, so she’s rather firm with her eye contact instead. “If there is anything you fear soulmate, I am here, and would help you shoulder that burden.” 

Jianyu is rather still, contemplative. For a brief moment, Tahani really thinks she got through to him, and then he’s nabbing another scone and departing. 

Tahani finishes up her cup of tea, refuses to be sad. Jianyu seems to be considering it at least, perhaps he wants to meditate on the matter first. 

.

Jianyu does not break his vow of silence over dinner. Or breakfast the following day, or lunch, or dinner, or any time the next morning. Tahani simply must get her mind off the matter, can’t keep wondering what’s going on inside his head. A break from the house will do, and she heads out to the garden. 

Gardening reminds her of happier times with the duchess, she does so enjoy her plants. The Good Place doesn’t care about seasons- the entire garden is in bloom- tiger lilies, roses, primroses, jasmine, irises, hibiscuses, orchids, marigolds, dahlias, and tulips. It’s exquisitely designed, and she does so hate the idea of detracting from the beauty. But their living room simply must have a fresh bouquet on the side table, perhaps she should check if there is a florist in town? (Oh but she does so prefer to use plants from the garden, to have them match exactly.)

Tahani’s still dithering when Janet pops in. 

“Good morning darling, how are you?” 

Janet pauses, “I am well. How are you?” 

“Rather conflicted. Do you know how plants work here?” 

“All rooted plants will bloom, and regrow if needed, overnight. Nothing spoils in the Good Place, whether that is food or flowers or light bulbs.”

“So there’s no need for- do weeds grow?” 

“No,” Janet says with a smile. 

“Hmm.” Tahani nods, and plucks a tiger lily. The orange matches Janet’s blouse today, and Tahani tucks it behind her ear. “For your help,” she says, an odd warmth in her gut. “Would you like a spot of breakfast?” 

Janet pops away, and really, the other residents request her help far too often. She should talk to Michael about Janet having hours off, or perhaps a second Janet joining them to split the work. Tahani goes for most of the orchids, will make a lovely centerpiece of white petals and touches of pink. 

Jianyu doesn’t break his silence that day, though he does smile during Tahani’s story about meeting Janet Jackson. 

.

The next day, Tahani takes her tea outside, walks about the garden. Sure enough, each of the orchids and the tiger lily have grown back, just as perfect as before. It’s a touch unnerving, reminiscent of art rather than a living garden. 

It reminds her of one of Kamilah’s installations, back from a tenth grade art contest, before she was world famous. Kamilah had taken the heads from each of the flowers in the family greenhouse- the very greenhouse Tahani maintained without asking her- and froze them all in a sheet of ice, calling it everlasting beauty or some nonsense. 

She won the little contest of course, and their parents were so very proud, taking her out to dinner. Tahani can’t remember if she wasn’t invited to the celebration dinner, or forgotten, or if she chose not to attend. She only remembers getting home alone that night, and walking about the desecrated greenhouse, not a petal in sight. 

Tahani counts her breaths, walking away from the garden, around the house. It doesn’t do to have such dark thoughts, it isn’t as if she’s still dating Jake. (Darko indeed.) The tennis courts feel emptier than normal, a pity the other residents weren’t interested in ‘Tahani’s Tennis Tuesdays’. She’d even been willing to make them recreational rather than competitive, but everyone had made their excuses, and the only person interested- a kind man named Bambadjan- wanted to be the commentator rather than play. 

Looking out to all the empty courts, it feels like a metaphor for her. Probably something cuttingly specific if she wants to consider it further-

“Hello Tahani.” 

She jumps, turning to Janet, who silently popped right next to her. “Why hello Janet, do you need something?” Taking in her appearance again, her usual outfit has been replaced with a sharp blue and white checkered tennis outfit, and excitement bubbles up. “Would you like to play a round?” 

Janet smiles, “Michael told me to go try new things.”

“Smashing, this will be just like when Serena taught me how to play. We’ll play a few matches, relax in the pool, gossip about our fellow celebrities. Oh, this will be such fun!”

Janet tilts her head, “Venus taught you how to play tennis.” 

Tahani laughs, “Dear I think I remember which sister taught me, ahem, how to wield a racquet.”

“In thirteen out of fourteen scheduled lessons with Serena, you both engaged in coitus rather than playing any tennis. In the fourteenth your sister Kamilah showed up and-” 

“Yes, yes I do recall that, thank you Janet,” Tahani interrupts firmly. Kamilah had completely thrashed her at tennis- unsurprising as the lessons with Venus that involved actual tennis started after that- and then Kamilah convinced Serena to do an around the world charity series, and that was the end of the summer fling. 

“I see, you’re using a euphemism. As I have never engaged in coitus, this too would be a new activity.” 

“Wait- what?” Tahani says, eyes going wide as the words register as Janet pops herself into a new tennis outfit, one that must be a Halloween costume with how skimpy it is. 

Janet grins at her, “What would you like to do first?” 

Tahani catches her hand in midair, tucks the traitorous limb behind her back, cheeks burning. “I um- soulmate! Jianyu, I couldn’t-” 

Janet pops away, and Tahani takes a deep breath, pushing away the image. It doesn’t work, the memory of Janet looking absolutely scrumptious in the tiny tennis outfit, branded to the back of her eyelids. She’s never thought of herself as some sort of perverted defiler, but the urge to teach Janet all there is to know about sex is overwhelming. Only overcome by sudden guilt- she has a _soulmate_. Things with Jianyu might be a little rough right now, but that’s no reason to look elsewhere. The universe itself put them together, how could she even think about-

Janet pops back next to her, Jianyu with her. He’s garbed in surprisingly modern clothes, sweats and a tank top- perhaps he slept in late? 

“I have brought Jianyu so we might have a threesome.” 

Jianyu’s jaw drops, and Tahani winces, wishing Janet had worded it a little more tactfully. He throws a fist into the air, exclaiming, “Best dream ever!” 

“Oh! Oh, wonderful!” Tahani says with a light laugh, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m so very glad you decided to break your vow of silence. Not that I would have minded if you kept it, but it will make communicating so much easier. I, hah, I still don’t even know what type of toast you prefer.” 

He tenses in her arms, saying, “This is real?”

“Quite- are you feeling okay?” Tahani dismisses the odd American accent- no doubt the product of someone visiting from the colonies and teaching him butchered English. 

Jianyu looks between the two of them, and Janet adds, “You are indeed awake.” 

“Right, um, I, um-” 

And watching her soulmate flounder is worse than watching Britney Spears try to become an actress. Remembering what Janet said about his feelings- maybe he hadn’t been certain about breaking the vow?- Tahani takes a step back, hands brushing down her sides, flicking away nonexistent dust. 

“Let’s all go inside and slow things down, talk it over. I didn’t intend for us all to have sex this very moment,” her cheeks are on fire with how Jianyu and Janet are looking at her, and she hurriedly adds on, “not that I’m opposed. We should all be on the same page.” 

Tahani’s mouth is bone dry, and it’s the longest walk ever back into the house. Jianyu is quiet, unsurprising. Janet is as well, and Tahani’s tempted to question her on inconsequential details of former friends’ lives to break the silence. Instead her eyes keep getting caught on how Janet’s tiny skirt flares up when she walks. For some reason she’s wearing red underwear, a bright clash, dragging her back no matter how resolutely she tries to keep her gaze forwards. (And the little minx knows, judging by the not-quite smirk on her face.)

In the kitchen, Tahani selects the quickest tea to brew- a loose leaf green tea that takes a mere thirty seconds, and a sleeve of ginger snaps. Janet has changed back into her regular clothes, and Tahani feels like she can breathe again. As they sit, she’s debating between a joke about Three’s Company or ‘N Sync, when her soulmate starts speaking. 

“My name is Jason Mendoza.” 

Tahani swallows, setting down her teacup, the fine china rattling. “I beg your pardon?” 

“I’m from Jacksonville, Florida and my favorite team is the Jaguars. For the best series ever-”

She holds up a hand, turning to Janet, “Where is the real Jianyu?” 

“Jianyu is currently alive. He is located-” 

“Nevermind that, which one is my soulmate?” 

Janet pauses, then informs them, “The neighborhood was designed around soulmates, this indicates that Jason must be your soulmate.” 

An American man. What are the chances? Her parents would be rolling over in their separate beds. She remembers back in the summer before eighth grade, when her and Kamilah teamed up to try and convince their parents to take them to Disney World. Maybe they were supposed to succeed, maybe she was supposed to run into Jason in Florida and have a whirlwind romance and-

“-so Pillboi killed the gator and had to do like a billion hours of community service. Which isn’t fair because there are so many gators in the community! What was your prom like?” 

“I’m sorry, you were a monk?” 

“No but Janet said Michael is very stressed and um, he um-” 

“-doesn’t need unnecessary complications right now,” Janet finishes with a smile. 

“Oh, alright then- if you’re sure it’s okay?” Tahani says. The emotional whiplash from thinking Ji- Jason was all a farce, to a simple misunderstanding- and oh, this must have been weighing on him, her poor soulmate.

Janet’s smile doesn’t falter, “Jason, like yourself, is one of the permanent residents of the Good Place.” 

Tahani lets out a relieved sigh, isn’t good with roller coasters of emotions before noon. Or any time really, she fit in with the British well, favoring the sedate. “Good, good- Jason what do you like to do for fun?” 

With a wide grin, Jason regales her and Janet with stories of his dance crew. Tahani’s sure at least half of the stories are fake and the other half exaggerated, but they are all entertaining.

Jason is nearly nothing like Jianyu, and Jianyu she had built up into the perfect mate. But as Jason has her laughing easily, maybe she had it all backwards. He even has Janet laughing, something she’s never heard before. (Janet gets a video of Jason’s crew, and he teaches them a segment of it. Which is far harder than it looks- makes those ballet lessons she took look positively childish.)

.

It turns out that the other residents don’t need Janet regularly anymore, perhaps because they’ve all gotten used to their quaint neighborhood. Tahani and Janet and Jason spend most days together, have become fast friends. Tahani does feel a bit guilty about dropping community projects- though she knows Michael has a new assistant- and refocusing on her relationship with her soulmate. And Janet. 

Tahani isn’t sure what to call Janet, their presumed future paramour perhaps? After the threesome misunderstanding, sex hasn’t been brought up. Well, not about them directly- there were a few awkward moments the three of them watched some car chase movie and the leads began making out. Tahani’s face was on _fire_ as she absolutely did not look towards Jason or Janet. As the three of them grow closer, Tahani doesn’t know the optimal point to introduce kissing. Based on Jason’s stories, he doesn’t have much experience, and based on Janet’s admission, she has none. And Tahani certainly doesn’t want to push either of them into anything they don’t want to do. 

She’s never felt so… so indecisive! That philosophy neighbor is rubbing off on her- she should _not_ have engaged in the blueberry versus cherry muffin debate- and gosh does she wish she could just call up her good friend Oprah to talk. 

Tahani sighs and pours herself another mimosa. She’ll simply have to wait for Janet or Jason to make the first move. (Recalling how long it took them to pick out a new tv show, Tahani tops her glass off with extra champagne.)

.

Jason’s move is put into motion two months later. (Honestly, it’s faster than she feared.) It involves a bottle of rum, two liters of coke, and the popular game Twister. Tahani would feel bad about the cheap cliché-ness of it all, if she wasn’t thoroughly sloshed when Jason brought the game out and it seemed like the best idea ever. 

Janet is winning of course, has won the past four rounds as she does tend to win any non-luck based games soundly, when Jason decides to mix things up. 

“I bet I can make you fall!” 

Janet blinks, “No matter where the next spin lands I will be able to reach an available space.” 

“You tell him girl,” Tahani giggled. 

“Not a girl,” Janet says again, teasingly really.

“Alright,” Jason says, and rather than spin again, he kneels next to her and kisses Janet. 

Janet falls, pulling Tahani down with her. Janet’s kissing her, and then Jason is being pulled in, and everything is a warm, hazy, blissful mess. Tahani takes a breath to watch the two of them kiss, is so unquestionably happy in this moment. 

This is the beginning of their forever.


End file.
